


Clean

by SophieTrancy



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Chris, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Babies, Baby Werewolves, Biting, Body Worship, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Confessions, Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fix-It, Impregnation, Inflation, Knotting, Lactation Kink, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Lactation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Tom, Pack Dynamics, Pack Politics, Past Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Protective Chris, Submission, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Politics, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieTrancy/pseuds/SophieTrancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris decided to live alone, hiding in the middle of the woods.<br/>He's done some bad things in the past.<br/>And, one day, he is given the opportunity to redeem himself.<br/>Tom was alone too.<br/>Tom didn't know what to do with himself anymore, until he found Chris.<br/>The lonely Alpha with a past just as tragic as his own.<br/>Together, they could have something great.<br/>Chris is the Alpha, Tom is the Omega.<br/>What could possibly go wrong?<br/>What could possibly go wrong if Chris' old pack returned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Running Through a Storm

Chris only goes into town in times of extreme need.

Dressed in his hiking boots and flannel shirt, without having shaved in nearly 7 months, he knew he looked quite scary, like coming straight out of a horror movie, but he didn't really care.

His trip to the grocery shop was quick, Chris never liked attention. He never liked to take longer than necessary in places like this. The attendants were okay, but most of the other costumes weren't so nice. Not that the number of clients was big, on the contrary, really. Saying that 50 people passed by the store every day would be too much. Chris had the feeling he always picked the busiest day to make his visit, though.

Some people eyed him while he filled his shopping carts with loads and loads of frozen beans, chicken and other veggies from a freezer with a alarming normality. He recognized some of them. Mrs. Matthews, local, lived with about 7 cats and she always smelled like feline shampoo. She was a nice woman, never intimidated by his clumsiness and frowny expression. 

Chris didn't have a job, but he wasn't rich either. He had made a lot of money along the way and only paid with cash. He loaded his groceries into his jeep while the morning sun creeped from behind the trees. 

Chris knew none of them could smell it, but it was there, in the air, all around him. There was a storm coming, a big one. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky, but, you know how it goes: nature always gives away its signs. Chris was simply better at paying attention. 

Chris lived deep within the woods, 15 miles away from civilization. For years Chris had tried to live in cities, with neighbors and all their noise, but he just couldn't. Chris was a loner, always had been.

Chris enjoys the lack of noise. Of course  _ there are  _ noises in the woods, but ones that don't drive him nuts. Sometimes, he would go weeks without hearing his own voice, the sounds of the trees, the birds or the rain being enough to fill the atmosphere around his house.

Well, it wasn't really a house. It was simply a safe house, a bunker. It belonged to the state after the owner died and didn't leave it for anyone specific. Chris bought and restored it, adding a few more rooms, all underground. After it had been completed, Chris couldn't think of any other time in his life when he had been just as proud. 

Let’s just say he had the money and means for such a thing to happen, building such an empire for himself, his own kingdom. A lot was already done when he arrived, so it hadn't been that bad. 

Chris was halfway through unloading the jeep when he sensed something shift in the air around him. The smell of the oncoming rain was stronger now, but it was something else, something coppery and sticky. 

Something he knew very well.

Last night had been a full moon. It wasn't a problem for Chris anymore, though he still kept track of them, an old habit, really. 

But there was something else. There was a strange feeling, on he hadn't gotten in over 3 decades. 

He tried to ignore it, he gave all he had, but it just wasn't enough. He put all the food away, not knowing what to do next. He stayed there, staring at the wall, waiting for some sort of divine intervention. Bullshit. The rain was coming and the smell would be lost forever. Chris couldn't let that happen, now, cloud he?

Chris closed his eyes and he was back outside. His feet moved fast, like lightning. The leaves and branches were dead under his feet, cracking with each heavy step. 

And then he is running. 


	2. It's Time

There was a lake not 45 minutes away from Chris’s bunker.

Chris recognized the scent before much came into view. To those unnoticed, there was nothing but grass and clear water. The lake was almost completely full, about to overflow if another drop of rain fell into it, something that seemed unavoidable, since the clouds were still black, covering the woods. 

With every step, the smell of blood and sweat,  _ of wolf,  _ became more and more pungent. Chris expected to find… Well, he really didn't know what he expected. The smell wasn’t really specific, there was too much information, confusing his senses. 

Chris continued walking, discovering a few rocks not too far ahead. The smell obviously came from there. Chris was strong, he could handle himself, but he was most definitely not expecting to find what he did.

A kid. A teenager, at most. Completely naked, passed out, half his body still in the water. Chris closed his eyes for a second, knowing the boy wouldn't go anywhere. He knew what had happened, just by looking. He had been there himself. 

Chris could barely tell the boy’s skin tone, for he was covered in what looked like 3 liters of drying blood, mud and dead leaves. It was  _ not _ a pretty sight, that’s for sure.

Being face to face with the boy’s junk wasn't exactly the best part of Chris’ day, but he would  _ never _ just walk away, knowing the kid was probably hungry, cold and lost. It was an easy task, taking the boy into his arms. He was out cold, lost in his dream world. Chris thanked whoever was upstairs for being so big, otherwise carrying the boy, not that he was heavy or anything, for 45 minutes would’ve been difficult as hell.

Giving the boy a bath was something completely different. It had been a long time since anyone had ever depended on him to this point, he had to admit he was quite rusty. It was obvious the kid wasn't going to return to this world any time soon, so Chris finally collapsed onto his armchair, after dressing the boy up and leaving him to sleep.

The rain came, drowning the afternoon in darkness. It had been nearly impossible to see the sun coming up, yet it was already morning. The day was dim, no sun made it through the curtains of cloud and heavy rain. Chris heard moans coming from the other room, so with a sigh and a few cracking bones, the man stood from the chair, trying to decide if the boy would rather have coffee or simply an aspirin with some water.

Deciding to have both ready, just in case, Chris listened closely to the kid’s heart beat rising and not coming back down. He heard the shuffling of the covers and sighed for the second time in less than 3 minutes. 

It’s time. The boy’s awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where it starts to get interesting...


	3. An Alpha's Territoty

Tom’s eyes were hurting like a bitch.

The transformations never came easily for him, there was always something with his body after the moon passed. He constantly discovered new scars, blood stains, broken nails, loss of hair, always as soon as the moon no longer had effect on him.

Tom had a routine for when he finally returned to his human form. He had to find a way to clean himself, see what was left of his clothes, then try to fix himself something to eat, if possible. Of course, in the middle of the woods, that wasn’t such an…

Wait. _Hold up…_

Tom opened his eyes despite the clarity and felt the air being knocked out of his lungs. There was an roof above his head. That was weird. Not only was there a roof, but an actual floor, with a gray rug just next to the nightstand. Tom also realized he was in a bed, the soft covers and large pillows making him want to stay there, nested, forever. It had been a long time since he had felt comfortable.

Considering Tom had nowhere to go and knew no one, that was probably the scariest part. Whose house was this? Tom took a deep breath, recognizing 3 things:

First: Rain. Pouring from the sky as if the ground deserved some sort of punishment, as if God was angry at it.

Second: Soap. Tom was clean. His skin was actually white again, unlike, well… always. But he didn’t remember taking a shower. It was ridiculous to think of such possibility, but his morning was quite crazy so far, so that, for some reason, wouldn’t surprise him.

And, lastly, the unmistakable scent of wolf. Strong, everywhere around him, _intoxicating._

Tom stood in the blink of an eye. His head pounded, the sudden move sending a wave of nausea up his throat. But he couldn’t continue where he was. He wasn’t welcome, he had to get the hell out of there.

Tom wasn’t naked, that was the next thing he discovered. He was wearing _extra large_ sweat pants and a _XLL_ t-shirt. Tom shivered at the thought of another wolf dressing him, thank God he was out cold.

His barefeet made little noise on the wooden floor, as he made his way through what looked like a redesigned safehouse. It was comfortable, though there was nothing decorating the walls. And that fact won the prize of the strangest thing so far.

You know what? Scratch that.

The man standing on the side of the kitchen island was the winner. The man had sharp blue eyes, that was the first thing Tom noticed. They were mesmerizing, to say the fucking least. His red flannel shirt contrasting deeply with both his blonde hair and beard. A _long_ _ass_ beard, by the way.

He was just as tall as Tom, but where Tom was slim and skinny, this man had muscles. Lots and lots of muscles. He had a thin waist and the broadest shoulders Tom had ever had the pleasure to see. His jeans were as dark as night itself, his hiking boots probably 3 sizes larger than Tom’s.

Tom couldn’t help but stare for a while, he had to admit it. Tom wasn’t a fool. This man wasn’t ordinary, not simply a wolf, but an Alpha. The scent of the stronger wolf dominated everything around Tom, proving that he was in his house. An Alpha’s territory, above it all.

Then their eyes connected and Tom feared what would happen next. For a moment, Tom thought about running. He had no idea where the exit was and, even if he knew, he was sure he wouldn’t make it that far with a wolf on his heels. Tom kept his eyes down, a sign of submission. Tom sure as hell didn’t expect the sweet, gentle smile that is thrown his way.

“My name is Chris, I followed your scent last night” Chris offered him a mug of coffee, but Tom didn’t move for a whole minute, not until the smell of the liquid reached his nostrils. And Chris’ hand remained the same, as did his sweet expression, transmitting calmness. Tom stepped closer, slowly putting one foot in front of the other, until his trembling hands reached out for the mug “How are you feeling?”

Accepting the mug from Chris, sitting close to him at the island was a sign of trust, a peace offer, though they weren’t at war. All Chris wanted was for the boy to see that he was not a threat, that he meant no harm.

“Like crap” Chris smiled, expecting such reply. He smiled because that’s exactly how he feels, or rather, used to feel, back when the moon still had some control over him. He knew what the moon was capable of doing “Thank you, for this”

“Don’t mention it” Chris sat opposite from the boy, not wanting to push his luck. Chris watched for a few moments, as the other wolf brought the mug to his lips “Care to introduce yourself, mate?”

Tom was taking a sip from his coffee when the question came, making him almost gag. Chris simply had this posture that was too imponent, Tom couldn’t believe what an idiot he had been, how rude and disrespectful.

“I’m Thomas, most call me Tom” Chris couldn’t help but smile at his accent. British, huh? “I am a… well, I _was_ a Drama student, before _this_ happened”

“Drama student? Really?” Chris arched his brows “Were you turned or is the gene in your family?”

“Turned”

Chris was an expert at talking to newborns, but none had ever acted so controlled over their situations. None were like Tom, who was too busy rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. Most would just cry or get terribly angry.

“How long?”

“2 moons?” Tom couldn’t help the tone of question, since it had been awhile since he actually knew what day it was, therefore he couldn’t keep track of his changes, the moon being of little help.

Chris smiled. Typical answer. An answer he would have given if asked. Chris remained silent, watching over Tom. His bony, long fingers. Tom’s hair was a mess, his skin as pale as the moon light, bright eyes, looking at his own hands like they were the most interesting thing in the world.

So, when his voice filled the room, Chris found himself _mesmerized._

“Is your pack nearby? I don’t want to cause any trouble by being in your home”

Chris couldn’t believe this guy had only been turned for 2 moons. The look in his eyes made Chris feel like Tom knew a lot more about wolves than most, than he himself did at that age.

“Ah, no. Not really”

“But you are an Alpha”

It wasn’t a question, yet Chris answered it.

“Yes”

“So…?”

“I am an Alpha, but I no longer have a pack”

Before Tom could ask further questions, Chris changed his posture, acting more closed, reserved. Tom knew the man wanted him gone then.

“Please” Tom stood up when Chris turned his back at him, almost spilling what was left of his coffee. His pleading voice made Chris close his eyes for a second, though he didn’t turn around.

Chris honestly wished the boy would stop using his Omega voice on him, though, for some reason, Chris felt like Tom had no idea what that was.

“You are the only other wolf I know” Tom spoke “I hurt my family, I had to sacrifice everything because of this” Tom’s words were full of hatred, dripping with disgust for what he was “I didn’t ask for the bite, okay? I have no idea what to do, can’t you just let me stay and answer some questions?”

Chris thought back to his days as a newborn. How he had wished to have whatever sort of explanation for the pain, the blood lust, the rage building inside him. Things wouldn’t be like this for Tom, for Chris was sure he was an Omega, but he _understood_ the boy. It would’ve made things a lot easier.

And _that’s_ the one reason why he agreed to this conversation.


	4. My what?

It was already half past midnight when Tom fell asleep on the couch. Chris had gone into the kitchen for some water, his voice hoarse from all the talking. When he returned, Tom had fallen asleep, his head falling back in what seemed to be a very uncomfortable position, occupying most of the couch.

It had been surprising for Chris to find that, in fact, Tom didn’t know much about wolves. There was still much to learn, a lot to be taught. Tom’s truly a great listener, having got questions for every new topic they entered. 

Chris watched him. Tom was tall and incredibly skinny, even for a wolf. He seemed peaceful, so very different from the night before. Tom seemed fragile even, breakable. Chris just couldn’t find the necessary strength to make the poor boy leave. Call it a protective instinct, whatever.

Chris sat back on his armchair with a sigh, resting the glass of water on the coffee table and completely forgetting about it, as soon as his eyes rested on Tom again. When you’re as old as Chris, the need to sleep is pretty much non-existing. However, he found out that watching Tom sleep was quite the task.

Never had Chris given someone his full attention. Tom was the first wolf Chris bumped into in over 3 decades. He wasn’t used to sharing his space, to having someone in the same room as him. In one hand, he felt invaded, lacking of privacy. But, Tom was actually quite the looker, he had to admit it. Chris found himself surprised at how entertained he was.

Scratch that. Tom was astonishing,  _ beautiful _ . Filled with a peace Chris had never experienced and could only dream of finding, knowing he certainly never would.

Chris couldn’t help but remember the day he learned that wolves had no specific preference, no sexual tendencies. He had come across other male wolves living happily with their male partners. It was one hell of a surprise when he saw a male Omega pregnant for the first time. The boy had only been claimed for about six months before their first synced heat came, showing just how strongly they loved each other. Tom was so skinny it didn’t look like a womb could fit inside him. But Chris knew there was one, for he was certain Tom was an Omega.

Chris went on to learn it wasn’t that unusual. Chris himself had found himself attracted to the same sex several times. Of course, only their human forms had specific genders, wolves swing both ways. Easy like that.

Tom, on the other hand, smelled like nothing Chris had ever experienced before. Maybe it was because he was young, or maybe because Chris couldn’t fight the instinct to protect the boy. There was no denying that Tom was very handsome. Slim Body. Dazzling smile. Omega, despite being strong minded.

Dark memories from the past started haunting his mind, the hairs on his arms standing, as if hundreds and hundreds of pairs of eyes were on him, watching from the shadows. More than once he considered walking away, but Chris couldn’t find the guts to stand up from the armchair. Not until Tom ran out of questions.

And, in this debate, should I leave, should I stay, the morning came. and with it came a surprisingly sleepy, hot looking Tom. Tom was genuinely surprised to find out that Chris hadn’t prepared a bag for him to leave, to find the man already looking at him, smiling, a toothy grin that made Tom’s heart ache. Being this hot should be illegal, honestly!

“Can I offer to make some breakfast?” Tom asked, angrily rubbing his palms over his face, pulling at his hair.

Chris said nothing, only nodding in response. Chris hadn’t said a thing about leaving before the guy had fallen asleep, there was no point in doing so now, right? It couldn’t possibly be that bad. Right?

“Got any more questions for me?”

Tom slightly jumped at how deep Chris’ voice truly sounded in a silent room. It sounded like thunder, a lightning bolt striking an empty beach, with plenty of space to spread. It felt like a rock landing its energy deep in his stomach, and a shiver ran down his spine.

Chris watched Tom yawning, and smiled. Not a morning person, huh?

“No, nothing comes to mind” 

They remained silent. Chris was too busy eating. It had been a long time since he had eaten a nicely cooked meal. Most of his meals came from frozen bags or plastic containers. Tom smiled at seeing Chris shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth.

So, they talked about Tom’s life. After the kid realized that Chris didn’t want to talk about himself, he made it his business to fill the silence. Chris was a good listener and seemed to have an awful lot of questions.

“What about your heat seasons?”

“My what?” Tom asked, arched eyebrows.

“Heat season” Chris spoke again, finding nothing but confusion in Tom’s eyes “Well, considering you know nothing of this, I suppose you haven’t mated or haven’t experienced your first heat yet. No surprise, really, mine only came 7 months after I was turned”

Tom felt his cheeks warming up, confirming Chris’ theory. After some awkward silence, Tom noticed that Chris having been turned was, after all this talking, the second thing he knew about the wolf.

Tom couldn’t sleep that night, for some reason. Chris said he was welcomed to stay and yet Tom yearned to be outside again. He knew Chris didn’t want him around, he was just being nice. 

Tom watched as Chris closed his eyes. If there was something the boy had learned these past few months was how to be light on his feet. Of course, any Alpha would have heard him and Tom strongly suspected Chris  _ was _ well aware of his feet on the floor, but continued with his plan anyway.

Tom found Chris’ jacket, the same he remembered the man to be wearing the day before. Oh, he would be pissed. But Tom didn’t plan on seeing the Alpha again. 


	5. Stolen Leather Jacket and an Empty Stomach

Turns out Chris  _ had _ seen Tom leave. He kinda expected it, and yet his heart ached. He knew it was because his body had already gotten used to having another wolf around, an Omega on top of it all. Tom still didn’t know about that, about the effect he, an unclaimed Omega, had on him and, possibly, every other unbonded Alpha was strong.

But… not even a goodbye? Chris couldn’t blame the kid. He hadn’t exactly been the best host. Seeing the boy leave, with his bare feet on the cold, humid ground nearly made him stand and drag him back inside, but Chris knew Tom would be fine.

Tom now knew the way to his house. If he needed help, it’s not like Chris would be going anywhere, any time soon. Chris didn’t want the kid to be stopping by often, but he just really needed to know that he  _ would _ , if Tom needed  _ him _ .

He’ll be fine, he repeated.

He  _ has _ to be.

 

* * *

 

Five days passed. 

All Tom had was a stolen leather jacket (no longer effective against the harsh weather) and an empty stomach. 

And, God, the heat!

There was snow and frozen water around Tom and yet he felt hot, burning his insides like fire. A flame so remarkable he couldn’t seem to cool off and not strong enough to keep his hands and feet warm.

He missed Chris. He would never say it out loud, but he did. The man’s house was warm and  _ had food! _ Tom wasn’t going back, he wasn’t going to reach out. Not because he left in the middle of the night (something told him his time in the bunker hadn’t been  _ that bad _ and that Chris thought the same thing). He couldn’t go back because his mouth wasn’t big enough to swallow his pride.

After walking day and night through the woods and not finding anything familiar. Tom stumbled into the lake.  _ That _ lake. The water didn’t honestly look drinkable, but, upon touching it, Tom allowed his body to break the surface and the freezing liquid to cool off his aching muscles. 

Tom convinced himself it was the illness he had that made him see those images. Images of Chris. Of himself and Chris, the same bed Tom had woken up in two days ago. A naked chris, lying there beside him in all his glory. Well, not just lying, if you know what I’m saying.

 

* * *

 

 

Chris smelled him and he dropped the mug he had been holding, finding his balance in the cupboard. 

_ Oh, it was Tom, alright. _

Chris felt angry that Tom had left, now more than ever.

_ Chris couldn’t believe it! _

Chris was out of the door, before he could stop himself. 

Under the moonlight, after what seemed like an eternity running, Chris found himself staring. He watched as the water droplets fell from Tom’s surprisingly fit figure, while the boy moved to put his jeans back on.

It was obvious that Tom was skinnier, and cold. The boy had been struggling, since the winter had arrived pretty quickly and anything eatable was either hiding or dead. Whatever walls Chris had left, broke down when  he took a deep breath, the air crushing his lungs like weights.

A low and deep growl escaped him and suddenly Tom had locked their eyes. It was like a staring contest and neither of them wanted to give in. Tom knew it was Chris, it had to be, something inside him was doing jumping jacks at the idea.

The smell was driving Chris crazy and Tom knew it. Jeez, he  _ knew it _ and yet he didn’t do anything to put the Alpha out of his misery. Tom just wasn’t  thinking straight anymore.

Chris was walking before he realized what he was doing. Tom saw him then, he saw the expression of pure lust and desire in his eyes. Chris was hooked, even though Tom hadn’t planned it.

Chris stopped, inhaling sharply. Once his eyes are back on Tom’s, he nods towards the house, knowing he didn’t trust himself around the boy anymore. 

Tom starts walking, knowing Chris was right behind him, only a few steps away. Close, yet distant. Every muscle in Tom’s body told him to stop walking and  _ touch _ Chris. Just touch. Tom was horny, for the Alpha. It was probably because Chris was the only other wolf he knew, but Tom liked to think there was more to that.

Chris was breathing as slowly as he could, for Tom’s scent was growing stronger by the second. Chris, somewhere deep within his clouded mind, knew that it wasn’t normal for Tom to be going through his first heat so soon. And he also knew that it was wrong to make the boy believe that something physical was going to happen. Chris forced himself to blink, to push to the back of his mind the images of a naked Tom, hoping the darkness of his closed eyelids would make it better.

It didn’t.

_ What the fuck am I doing? _

Chris told himself, repeatedly, that he was only making sure Tom would be safe, that he would be able to resist the boy. His blue eyes refused to leave Tom. The way he walked, it was very self assured, sexy even, Chris dared to say. Honestly, Chris doubted Tom was doing it on purpose, it was the heat, pouring out of him with each passing second. The way his hips swayed, it was just too much.

It only took Tom a couple of days to destroy whatever walls Chris had, whatever fortress he had around his own heart. Chris couldn’t see anyone, anything, but him. His house, his bed, his own body smelled of Tom. 

By the time they arrived back to Chris’ bunker, the Alpha’s brain was nothing but a nut. He was just so tired of fighting Tom off, it honestly just didn’t make any sense. The moon was almost invisible in the sky, not having an effect on them tonight.

They walked into the bunker and Tom turned to Chris to look at him. The boy took one step forward, right there, in the middle of Chris’ living room, and the Alpha didn’t move. Partly because he didn’t want to, partly because he found he couldn’t.

Tom kept walking, their eyes connected. When they were close enough to touch, Chris said the words that made Tom smile.

“If you know what’s best for you, you will step back”

Tom knew exactly what those words meant, knew exactly what kind of promise they held.

“Why should I? If we both want the same thing, why don’t you just come and get it?”

Chris laughed. A pained and strangled moan that nearly made Tom’s knees go weak.

“It’s not that fucking simple, okay? There are millions of things about mating that you don’t know about. You don’t know what it is to be bonded, how long it takes. It’s not just sex for wolves”

“I don’t think I can wait much longer to be educated, Chris”

The Alpha just couldn’t find a good enough reply to that. Chris remained silent, knowing that Tom’s body was suffering, standing so close to a powerful Alpha and not having permission to touch.

“Teach me with actions” Tom spoke in a soft voice, drawing him close. Chris took a step closer, his posture different.  _ This _ was the Alpha Tom was dying to be fucked by. Chris had surrendered to the wolf, letting the beast take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love!


	6. Promise?

“Are you sure about this?”

That was probably the hundredth time Chris asked that question. Even though his eyes were shining in red, Chris couldn’t seem to let go completely. Not even when Tom was naked, completely submitted to him.

“Chris…” Tom was beyond reasoning, completely lost in his haze, with his fingers in Chris’ hair, his legs around the Alpha’s waist, their lips close enough to touch “Everything hurts, Chris, just make it stop”

Chris closed his eyes, feeling the heat from Tom’s body against his, the soft blanket beneath his palms, allowing the desperate plea to wash over his brain. Chris set his lips against Tom’s naked collarbone, softly kissing the pale skin there, feeling the warmth bursting from within.

There were tears in Tom’s eyes. Chris used his fingers to wipe them away, no matter how clumsy the touch was.

“Please, daddy, fuck me. Make it stop. Please, everything hurts. Just make it stop and I’ll be out of your hair”

This had been going on for hours. Chris trying to find some sanity, and Tom pushing him to the limit. To Tom, all that mattered was getting rid of the pain. But it wasn’t that easy. Chris would let go and they would be screwed if Tom wasn’t, at least, confident of what they were doing. 

Tom’s fingers were clawing at the naked skin of Chris’ bare shoulders, the Alpha showing his canines in a blissful hiss. Chris could feel his body already healing, and Tom doing it all over again.

“No” Chris’ voice wasn’t louder than a whisper and Tom looked at him dead in the eyes “If we are to do this, you have to understand you are mine. There’s no turning back”

Tom couldn’t say he minded, really. His hands touched Chris’ face, so tired of all this talking. Tom groaned at the words, feeling a different kind of heat blooming inside his chest.

“I’m yours, Chris” Chris knew Tom was desperate because of his voice “Now, fuck me, daddy, please”

Chris couldn’t help but smile.

“No, baby, I’m going to make love to you, nice and slow” Chris whispered in Tom’s ear, their naked bodies pressed together on the bed “I’m yours, Tom”

“Do you promise not to leave me?”

Chris laughed a humorless laughter, pressing his body more tightly against Tom’s, the boy unable to move, a sudden gasp escaping him.

“It’s you and me, now, Tom” Chris whispered again “I’ll keep you safe from now on”

Tom smiled, the pain in his chest starting to subside. Chris knew Tom didn’t understand the consequences of their actions, but Chris vowed he’d be the best Alpha he could. 

Whispering sweet nothings into Tom’s hair, allowing his hips to press more against Tom’s, Chris allowed his fangs to brush against Tom’s soft skin, right before biting down hard on his neck, fucking the boy until his legs gave out.

And many were the knots that followed that bite. Laughter and moans filled the room as the minutes passed, their muscles tired, but never getting tired of  _ each other _ . In the few minutes of quietness between each hot wave of  _ need _ that crushed over Tom, Chris would run to the kitchen, almost feeling actual pain from being apart from his Omega, hearing Tom crying for him, for his touch and presence.

Chris fed Tom with whatever was tastier in his kitchen, knowing that soon they would forget all about health and nutrition, over and over again until it all was done.

At some point it became clear to Chris that all the pain from the heat was gone. But, somehow, they still felt this blind need to be with each other, be it cuddling, fucking, kissing, caressing. They were simply enjoying themselves and Chris couldn’t remember the last time he felt so weightless, so… happy.

Tom was, currently, on his side, his chest pressed against Chris’, his leg over the Alpha’s waist, their hands were connected, Chris still inside his lover, their foreheads together, tiredness taking over.

“One more…” Tom spoke, almost asleep, making Chris laugh.

“My cum is all the way up your ass, sleepy head, there’s no more space there. I’m actually surprised there’s any left in me, really”

“Chris…” Tom was ready to protest, but Chris stopped him.

“Baby, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll fuck you tomorrow, the day after tomorrow…”

Tom smiled, with closed eyes.

“Promise?” Chris passed his arm around Tom’s body, keeping him warm and safe.

“I promise” Chris kissed his temple “Now, sleep”


	7. Not Like I Mind

The next morning, Tom woke up to noises in the kitchen. With Chris’ scent filling his nostrils, Tom was sure he hadn’t dreamed any of last night’s events. He could feel it in the way his skin crawled sweetly at the thought of having Chris’ big hands all over him again.

Tom dressed in the first clothes he could find, hissing a little when his fingers brushed against the claim mark, the only wound his body wasn’t able to heal from, not that Tom minded. It was big, deep, pulsing, purple and already bruised. Tom felt it in his bones, how much he belonged to Chris. 

He found Chris in the man’s kitchen, looking out the window. He seemed relaxed, his shoulders without a sign of tension. Seeming to know Tom was there, Chris turned around, smiling. Tom hid himself inside Chris’ open arms, the Alpha resting his chin on top of Tom’s head. 

“Good morning…” Tom answered by kissing the taller man, who lowly growled into his mouth “How are you feeling?”

“Good, I’m fine” Chris witnessed Tom blushing “Eleven times, am I right?”

Chris smiled, his arms still around Tom, his chin slightly touching Tom’s nose whenever he moved. Chris made a small sound at the back of his throat.

“Thirteen, if my memory serves me right”

Tom growled, hiding his face in Chris’ neck, standing on the tip of his toes. Chris hugged him tightly, glad to realized that Tom’s scent was barely recognizable under his own, knowing that he himself smelled pungently of Tom, and the wolf in him was perfectly satisfied with it.

“I wanted to make you breakfast, but I’m a complete disaster in the kitchen, so…”

Tom laughed, moving away from the hug.

“I’ll make us something, don’t worry” Tom moved around a little, Chris sitting close “By the way, did I really call you ‘daddy’?”

Chris smiled sweetly at the memory, showing his perfectly white teeth.

“Yes” Tom frowned, something Chris didn’t like “It’s not like I mind, really” Tom looked back to him, finding Chris’ biggest smile “... baby”

They dropped the subject with an exchange of looks only an old married couple would share.

And the days passed, they were still together. The bond was so strong that even being in different parts of the bunker proved to be physically painful for the two of them. It was part of the process, they figured. 

Days turned into a month, both spending almost every minute of every day together. Whenever they could, their hands would touch, they would share a kiss, any type of contact. Chris felt extremely happy to be teaching Tom about being a wolf. All the things he had to discover by himself, sometimes through pain, hunger, thirst, situations Chris would never allow Tom to find himself in.

Chris taught him how to have control over his senses, his feelings. It was too risky to try to transform so they decided to do what was possible for now, before the next full moon.

But they didn’t have boring training sessions. Any time, any place was the perfect opportunity to practice, be it in bed, in the shower, outside, in the kitchen, waking up, going to sleep.  _ Any time at all. _

Chris wasn’t a big fan of the city just outside the woods, but, even though he loved to see Tom wearing his clothes, there simply weren’t enough for the two of them. So, they had a good breakfast one morning and took a trip to the nearest town. 

That day Chris discovered he could never deny Tom anything, no matter how hard he tried. The boy was just so happy for being in civilization that Chris refused to be the one to bring him down.

They went home and Chris watched as Tom lovingly organized his new clothes, sucking on a strawberry lollipop in a  _ very  _ sexual way. Tom gave him about 35 kisses, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	8. Stunning

Chris, for some reason, was having an early morning. It was natural for him to wake up before Tom and have breakfast ready by the time the boy would be up. Tom had taught him a few things. But, today, things were different. Tom hated mornings so Chris couldn’t figure out why the boy was already up, at the crack of dawn. He was way too quiet for Chris’ liking.

Chris was just done with pouring him and Tom mugs of coffee when the Alpha felt a rush of worry washing over Tom. Chris dropped what he was doing, a few drops of sugar falling on the kitchen island, making a small, white mess.

Chris made his way to the small living room, relaxing when he was sure there was nothing physically wrong with the boy. Tom’s back was facing him, so it was easy for the man to close his arms around his lover. 

From behind Tom, it was easy for Chris to see that the boy held on tightly to a calendar, a finger pointing a specific day.

“What’s up, baby?”

“Tomorrow’s a full moon” Tom simply said, sighing, enjoying how warm Chris felt, holding onto him. Tom had his eyes closed when Chris looked at him, and the man knew every single fear that was tormenting his lover.

“You’re ready, you’re strong enough” Tom turned around, opening his legs so Chris could stay where he was, in between his thighs. 

“What if I’m not?” Tom was nervous. He didn’t try to hide how uncomfortable he was, because he couldn’t avoid the transformation. Tom didn’t have good memories from his past full moons and he wasn’t exactly looking forward to this one, just because Chris was there. 

“I’ll be right there with you, I’ll help you through everything”

Tom knew Chris was telling the truth, Chris just wasn’t the type of guy that would joke about this things. Chris did what he could to relax Tom and be the center of his attention. It worked, until 4 p.m. the next day. 

They both were holding cups of hot chocolate. Chris was carefully watching while Tom stared out the window. If Chris didn’t know better, he’d say Tom was very shy and reserved, but there was nothing shy and reserved about him, not when Tom screamed his pleasure late at night and answered all Chris’ questions in their post-coital bliss.

“How long did it take for you to have control?”

“A few years” Chris spoke with a sigh, watching Tom’s face turn into a frown like  _ ‘I’m so screwed’ _ .

Chris left his mug on the coffee table, letting his hand out for Tom. When the Alpha opened the door, Tom knew what he was doing. He wasn’t comfortable going out, as if the house would somehow be able to keep him under control.

The day was cold, but not snowy. Being so warm, neither Tom or Chris wore coats, especially because they were trying to avoid destroying their clothes. It was a cloudy, shitty day, but somehow stars started to appear, like they were falling to the ground, a night meant just for the two of them.

They didn’t talk, that’s something Tom remembered. He didn’t remember many details from the change itself, only the reassurance of Chris’ hands on him, all the time.

Tom tried to fight it, when he began to feel the pull of the moon. Chris held onto his waist when Tom stopped walking. The Alpha pushed Tom gently, until his back hit a tree. It wouldn’t be the perfect place, the tree would most definitely end up destroyed, but it would be easy for Chris to change.

It had been months since Chris had shifted last, but it was necessary. There was no way in Hell Chris could survive being this close to Tom during the change, no matter how young he was or the fact that Tom beard his claim mark.

It wasn’t an easy task, but it had to be done. Tom couldn’t remember much about Chris transforming, but he could remember perfectly how beautiful he was, such power, such beauty in one, majestic creature. Chris’ fur was golden, his eyes scarlet, electrifying.

_ His Alpha. _

There was another blank space there. Tom could only remember the pain, the white, excruciating pain taking over his limbs. Tom would have fallen to the ground if it wasn’t for Chris, he knew. Tom could also recall every pained growl Chris let out every time a bone in Tom’s body broke. After a while Tom got used to the pain, until it was just in the back of his mind, like static, white noise.

On the other hand, Chris would never be able to forget the whole thing. They had never exchanged love words or promises, but Chris loved this boy with all that lived inside of him, believe it or not. Tom had no one but his Alpha, and Chris had no one but his Omega.

The cracking of the bones wasn’t the worst part. The real horrifying part was how Tom was screaming. His mate was in obvious pain, curling in on himself, almost hitting his head a dozen of times. It was like Chris could feel it in himself and, honestly, he wished he could absorb all of it.

The job of an Alpha is to protect and provide. His Omega was screaming in pain, hoarse in a matter of seconds. Chris tried to focus on the image his brain was showing: Tom, big with Chris’ pups, sitting on the front porch of a house somewhere, with a big yard while Chris constructed a tree house for the cubs. 

Chris vowed to make that vision come true, as soon as possible. He just couldn’t picture it any differently. And then, just as quick as it had started, Tom’s screams died down. The boy finally started having control over himself. 

Chris took three steps back, watching in awe as Tom turned into his wolf, with the most beautiful color Chris had ever seen. Maybe it was the bond, but all Chris wanted was to howl out into the night. He was so _damn_ _proud_ of his Omega and he wanted the fucking whole world to know. His Omega was healthy, loving and _fucking beautiful_. 

Tom could be considered small near Chris and it was obvious just how fond they were of each other. Tom nuzzled Chris’ side with his own, in a ‘thank you’ gesture, after having found his balance, stretching his legs. 

_ And fuck, he was stunning! _

It would have been obvious to anyone, any wolf, that Chris was Tom’s Alpha. Of course, there were no other wolves around in the area, Chris had made sure of that, so Tom could enjoy himself, even if for a small period of time. 

But not too long after Tom had control over his legs, Chris knew that Tom was enjoying himself  _ far too much. _

Yes, there were many new things going on. This was also the first time Chris had changed after bonding with Tom, so their senses of protection, of desire were a lot more sensitive to each other’s responses. 

Tom was always eager, specially when it had become obvious that Chris would never deny him anything. Chris wanted to say ‘no’ to  _ this _ , he really did. There were so many things Chris still hadn’t told the boy, so many pieces of information he knew Tom had never heard of, so many secrets about himself that were still to be revealed.

But he couldn’t restrain himself, or Tom, for that matter. 

Seeing that his Alpha hadn’t backed away, Tom knew Chris would give him what he wanted. It was part of his instincts, it wasn’t Tom’s fault. They would never truly be mates if they didn’t bond as wolves. It was terrifying how much the air in the woods smelled of them, of their needs, of their perfumes.

It was all messy, hot, full of teeth and fangs, Chris lost all control at some point, only recovering it when his knot caught on Tom’s rim and his cum was all the way up into Tom’s uterus.

Yup, that’s another thing they still had to talk about. 


	9. Werewolves Don't Live This Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions are being answered....

Tom had one of the best dreams of his life. It had been so damn real that he almost felt the need to cry once he realized where he was and what had happened the night before. That it had all been a lie.

In all honesty, Tom would never be able to describe why he forced them into having sex as wolves. Suddenly, the idea had seemed great, like that was all Tom needed, at that moment. His wolf needed to smell like his Alpha, otherwise something inside him seemed to refuse to settle. 

In his dream, there were two babies, who looked surprisingly like Chris. Two beautiful baby boys running after their father. They weren’t living in Chris’ bunker and Tom didn’t know how he knew that. Maybe because of the front porch he was sitting at, or the big open space they had access to. Tom’s feet itched with the need to run too, to participate, but he couldn’t. His belly was too large and he was feeling tired way too easily.

Tom wiped away two tears as soon as he opened his eyes. Tom tried reaching for Chris, only to find the man sitting on the edge of the bed, his large, muscular back facing him, untouchable.

But, before Tom could inhale enough air to speak, Chris turned around. And Tom didn’t exactly like the look his Alpha gave him.

Chris hadn’t been able to sleep that night. He had helped Tom take a shower and had tucked him in. Everything was fine and yet something inside of him constantly repeated that he had to tell Tom the truth. The one secret he hadn’t shared yet. Things wouldn’t  _ be _ fine until he told Tom the truth.

Mating as wolves had changed everything. It would be so easy to adjust to the idea of having cubs, but Chris was scared, for the first time in a long while because, now more than ever, Tom’s heatbeat reverberated inside his own chest. Their connection was finally sealed for life and Chris wouldn’t allow one of his dirty secrets to drive the boy away from him. Not now, not ever.

Yet he was afraid. Chris knew what he had to do next and he feared that, by telling the truth so late, Tom would come to hate him. Or worse, decide that he didn’t want to be with Chris after all and do anything to break their bond. Chris knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if the boy walked out the door and never returned.

But Chris didn’t have more time. Tom stirred next to him and his first instinct was to touch him, make sure he was alright after all that had happened the night before. He rested back on the bed, letting his scent alone be the reason Tom stopped tossing, settling against his chest.

Tom smiled at him, in that sweet, loving way, with his eyes closed while Chris brought him closer, the Alpha’s arm like an armor around his cold frame. In a second, Tom felt like he could sleep some more, but he fought the sleep off his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Tom asked as soon as he captured that wave of worry pouring out of Chris. There was something wrong, it was obvious, with his Alpha. Tom only hoped he hadn’t messed anything up.

“Yeah, babe. I’m okay. You?” 

“Don’t ‘babe’ me, Chris” Tom turned to set his weight on his elbow, pushing himself off the bed, looking at his lover with eyes full of concern “What’s wrong?”

Chris sighed, caressing Tom’s face. Chris knew he also wouldn’t be able to keep anything from the boy, that’s just how things were between them. If there was anyone in this world who had earned the right to know it had to be Tom. 

“There is something I need to tell you, and I’m scared you’re going to be mad at me”

Tom arched his eyebrows in surprise.

“That’s nonsense, Chris…”

Chris smiled because that was all he could do at that moment.

“I just hope it doesn’t affect how you feel about me because it certainly never affected how I feel about you”

“What could be so terrible?” Tom whispered, after sharing a sloppy kiss that did nothing to reassure Chris.

Chris sighed, nodding more to himself than to Tom.

“I’m going to tell you why I’m still an Alpha, why I no longer have a pack”

Tom tensed, knowing right away that this would be a tough conversation, yet he said nothing. Tom had wanted to ask, but had never found the guts to do so. It was never really that important for him, but it seemed to be for Chris.

“Well, first… do you know how old I am?”

Tom had never stopped to think about it. He could guess but, by the looks of it, he was pretty sure he’d get it completely wrong. That was just another thing he had never bothered to know. Because it didn’t  _ matter _ .

“I’m 109 years old”

Tom had been certain he had heard it all wrong. Yet Chris’ heartbeat remained steady and that was enough for Tom’s eyes to nearly fall off of his face. 

“Werewolves don’t live this long”

“The ones who hide do”

Tom wanted to know why had been hiding, he desperately  _ needed _ to know, but, deep down, he had a feeling he was about to get an answer.

“I was turned, like you, when I was 27” Chris was looking at the ceiling. Tom touched his naked chest, not saying a word. Chris had never shared such personal information before, he had never had anyone worth telling it to before “In Melbourne, actually, in 1933” Chris looked to find a mesmerized Tom and he smiled, knowing the boy was following “I was born on the year the first airplane was invented, 1906”

Chris didn’t continue for a few minutes, letting Tom swallow that bit. It was a lot, but not even close to what it really was. 

“When I was 43, in human years, in 1949, I was healing from a war wound”

Tom gasped, shocked when Chris gently guided his hand to his thigh, a thigh he already knew pretty well, showing his lover where the deep gash had been, now completely gone.

“W-wait… you…” Tom covered his mouth with his hand, his eyes about to fall from his face in shock at the realization.

“I fought in World War II, yes”

Chris smiled, Tom’s hand suddenly holding onto him tightly, as if making sure the man was alright, here with him, that all they had been through so far hadn’t been a creation of his own imagination.

“I first arrived in America in 1978, when I was 72 years old…”

“And, as wolf, 45”

“My baby is good with math too, huh?” Chris kissed Tom’s cheek, trying to break the seriousness of the boy’s silence. Tom blushed, but said nothing, changing the ‘subject’.

“That means you were eligible as Alpha…”

“Yeah…”Chris sighed “And this is what I had been wanting to tell you, Tom”

It took another 15 minutes for Chris to speak again. For many moments, Chris wanted to tell a different story, one that wasn’t so tragic, but he knew he couldn’t lie to Tom’s face. He had lied to himself for years, Tom  _ deserved  _ the truth.

“I settled in a small town outside what today is South Dakota. A few other wolves found me and, before I knew it, we were more than a hundred. Two years later, I found myself in the hot seat. They saw me as a leader and then, just like that, I had become an Alpha”

Before Tom could say anything and before Chris could bail, before he could omit the most hideous par, he continued, maybe not used the perfect words, but they were the best he had been able to find. 

“And the main job of an Alpha is to procreate” Chris laughed, no humor in the sound “And fuck, Tom, I tried…”

Chris looked Tom deep in the eyes, enough so that Tom knew Chris didn’t mean to hurt him with his next words. 

“I fucked every single wolf in that pack, Tom, all 157 of them, male or female” It was clear to Tom how ashamed Chris was to reveal this “And you know what? I couldn’t get one pregnant”

Tom closed his eyes, knowing, suddenly, where this was headed.

“It was obvious it was my fault. And what’s the worth of an Alpha that cannot procreate? I was always healthy. Of course, I wasn’t bonded with any of them, so the chances weren’t as big, but I still never knew why” Chris pinched his nose “Before they could kick me out, I ran. That’s why the mark is still here”

Tom had a bunch of questions, but he still felt like it wasn’t his turn to talk.

“So, I decided to hide. And, for 455 moons, I was isolated, until I bumped into you”

Tom was keeping up, he just didn’t know that to say. It was a whirlwind inside his heart. He felt a sudden rush of passion for his Alpha, and sadness as well.

“You could say I waited 35 years for you”

Tom really didn’t have anything to say. He was lost within Chris’ eyes, the desperation, the fear of rejection, the self-hatred for something the Alpha couldn’t have foreseen. Tom’s feelings hadn’t changed at all, of course they hadn’t. 

“Say something, please, just say anyt…”

“I love you”

The words escaped Tom before he could filter them. But, by hearing himself say them out loud, he finally noticed how good and truthful they sounded. They weren’t enough to describe how he felt for Chris, they couldn’t seem to touch what was truly inside his heart, but they would have to do.

“I love you”

It wasn’t louder than a whisper, but Chris heard it. He heard it and his heart started to beat like crazy inside his chest, taking his breath away.

Tom’s hand on his face was the next thing he acknowledged. The soft, tender touch that was able to soothe his aching soul, like mending, sewing the broken pieces back together.

And, for the first time in a long while, all’s well.


	10. But Now Things Had Changed

7 moons passed. The 8th was high in the sky. 

Quietness filled the woods surrounding them. 

Nothing could be heard as the thick night air fell to the ground, engulfing every inch of those forests.

But Tom was still awake. Chris’ arm was around his waist. He was warm, he was comfy. Tom just couldn’t understand why his eyes seemed to be glued  _ open _ .

He had been feeling quite odd lately, but he didn’t think it would be the reason why he had been feeling so tired. He’s a wolf, for fuck’s sake. He couldn’t  _ get  _ sick.

Struggling to leave the bed and  _ not _ wake Chris up, Tom took a silent, but long breath when he finally reached the living room. The air was cold, yet Tom didn’t bother fetching a coat. 

He wanted to make some tea, but he settled for water, since he didn’t want to face Chris, who would most definitively ask why he was there, when he couldn’t explain it himself.

The window was open and the night sky captivated Tom, like transporting him to a place full of calm and quietness. A place where sadness was a part of the past, a creation of his mind, a child’s stupid fear of the dark, forgotten after a couple of years.

And that’s when the pain hit him.

His spine bent forward, in an attempt to keep the pain from reaching his insides, but it was useless. The glass shattered against the wooden floor, Tom’s knees bleeding from the shards. 

Chris, upstairs, was on his feet before his brain could fully process what was going on. Somewhere in his gut he knew that there was something  _ seriously _ wrong with Tom. 

Chris found Tom in the kitchen, on his knees. The boy’s hands, pale against the dark marble, were holding on to the counter like it was going to save his life.

“Tom!” Chris used one of his hands to clean all the glass pieces, allowing Tom’s body to start the healing process. From behind, Chris held onto Tom’s hands, his chest supporting most of the boy’s weight. Tom’s head fell against Chris’ shoulder, his eyes closed in pain, shock and relief, somehow everything was connected. 

“It hurts, daddy. It hurts…”

Then Chris knew that the man he held wasn’t Tom, but his Omega. There was something  _ off _ about his scent, sweet, abundant… something so  _ present _ that Chris’ instincts to protect flared up in a heartbeat.

Suddenly, he knew what it was. He knew the feeling so well, as if it had been there his whole life. 

Chris’ hands slid to Tom’s belly, caressing the skin through the shirt,  _ Chris’ shirt,  _ a lightning bolt rushing through them both. His flat abdomen, adorned with a toned six pack, was now swollen. Wolves don’t get fat, specially not the ones who love going on morning runs and love even more to take their Alpha’s to the shower to do everything  _ but _ showering. 

Chris just couldn’t believe what his instincts were telling him. 

After revealing all those secrets to Tom, they had talked about their future. There still was a possibility they could have a baby, but the chances were so small, considering everything that Chris had gone through…

Tom had assured him nothing would change. Their souls would be bonded together for all eternity, having had children or not. They would forever have each other and it was enough. For the past 8 months, the thought of having each other  _ had been enough _ .

But now things had changed.  _ Drastically. _

“You’re pregnant, baby…” Chris’ voice came out as a whisper, the sound tensing every single muscle on Tom’s body. Chris’ mind was racing and he knew Tom could sense it. Was he really going to be a…  _ dad _ ?

Tom turned around, tears in his beautiful eyes. He moved slowly, Chris supporting his weight. The Alpha’s arms hugged him even tighter. 

Tom’s doubts didn’t have to be spoken, somehow Chris knew exactly what his Omega was thinking. Chris just couldn’t seem to talk himself, like he had forgotten how to. 

“Are you happy, daddy?”

Tom  _ needed  _ that approval. He need to know that the man he lived for was happy. That he wasn’t dreaming. That the pain would be worth it.  

But Chris didn’t hear any of it. He was lost inside his own mind, unable to take his hands off of Tom’s belly.  _ Mate. Mate. Tom. My Tom. Mate. Mate. _

“It had to be you” Chris whispered, his voice muffled for he was resting his mouth against Tom’s shirt.  _ His shirt _ “35 years waiting, but it was worth it” Chris opened his eyes “Yes, baby. I’m fucking happy”

 

* * *

 

2 months passed. 

Tom was officially done with organizing the nursery. Chris’ bunker was big enough for babies and the Alpha had explained that it was unusual for only one pup to come, even though the pregnancy was a miracle. 

The visits to the city became more frequent, something Chris didn’t expect. He hated town, but, at seeing Tom so happy, looking at all shops, he learned to stand it more. Tom tried not to spend a lot of money, even though Chris told him that it was okay and that he and the babies deserved the best there was to offer. 

Of course, they would never tell anyone that Tom was the one pregnant, but still they were quickly becoming active consumers of the local baby store. By the sixth month, Tom’s belly was  _ enormous _ . Chris had explained that maybe (probably) Tom would have to spend the last 2 months of the pregnancy as a wof, in order to protect the pups and give birth. 

Chris had done all the heavy work, moving furniture around the bunker, for example. Tom was merely decorating. There was something  _ sexy _ about watching Chris paint the nursery, something extremely  _ domestic  _ and Tom loved it. He just loved it.

Tom enjoyed being pregnant. He loved it. He loved how he felt, how happy Chris was because of him. Chris was normally very protective of his Omega. As the sixth month drew to a close, he was going insane with worry over Tom, over messing up as a parent. 

Most nights Tom found himself on the bed, with a sleepy Chris laying his head on his Omega’s chest, his big, calloused hand gently on his lover’s belly. Sometimes, Chris would even talk to it, knowing their cubs could hear him.

But, on one particular night, Chris sensed a change in the air. Tom was officially seven months pregnant and trying to spend his last days as a human comfortably. Chris was reading a book, Tom couldn’t seem to find a position on the bed. The book fell, forgotten, on the floor. Tom opened his eyes when Chris stood.

The Alpha covered his mouth with a finger, gesturing for Tom to slowly make his way over to Chris’ side. Chris really didn’t want to stress Tom, but he had to check. He wouldn’t have said a thing, leaving during the night, but he needed to lock the door, which could only be done properly from the inside. 

Tom didn’t need an explanation. He trusted Chris to keep them safe. He just hoped Chris would keep  _ himself  _ safe too. This just wasn’t the time for anything to go wrong.

“Come back to me, okay?” Tom whispered.

“Always”


	11. You, Christopher. We Want You.

There was something weird in the air.  

These woods normally smelled like watery soil, almost as if there had never been any civilization in the area. 

Tonight, however, Chris stood there, not recognizing the feeling inside his chest one bit. 

He knew he wasn’t alone, that much he was sure of.

Next, he heard footsteps. Footsteps that went from hiking boots to paws. Werewolf paws. 

“Well, well…” said a voice in the darkness “if it isn’t the great Christopher Hemsworth!” it was clear that, whoever owned that voice, despised the man “Our  _ Alpha _ !”

Chris froze. He wanted to close his eyes, but didn’t. There was no mistaking that voice. There wasn’t another sound in the woods for another long moment. All Chris could hear was his own heart, a bird, water dripping. Nothing else, not another step on the dead grass. 

Chris forced himself to calm down, forced his body to obey his brain. All Chris had to do was breathe. In. And out. In. And out. 

And, in the blink of an eye, they were everywhere. Like thunder, their paws shook the ground, making birds fly away and trees to shake on their bases. Chris only had half a heartbeat to shift, not having time for another breath before he landed on his paws and made a run for it.

_ I have to keep them away from Tom, _ that was all he focused on. 

Among the seven wolves in the woods on that cold, humid night, Chris was the only Alpha. You must be thinking, he should be able to outrun them or, even fight them off. But it was 6-1. Even the toughest of Alphas always has to know when to quit fighting and just run.

“Think you can run from us, Christopher?!” the voice came, letting Chris know exactly where the man was “Run all you want! We will follow you!”

_ That’s the plan, mate… _

Chris knew he couldn’t run forever. So he stopped. He sunk his heels on the sandy ground and waited. No one came at him right away. There were five wolves staring at him through the dark night. The moonlight barely reached them through all the trees, so it was almost impossible to see where they were exactly. Except for their eyes. 

“When Amanda told me she had seen you going into town, I just couldn’t believe it” the only man came into view, sitting on a branch on a higher tree “You haven’t aged a day”

“Michael” Chris allowed his body to change back to its human form, wincing when some bones snapped back into place “You… haven’t changed one bit yourself”

“Well, 35 years did pass”

“I counted each of them” Chris stood his ground, even if all the wolves started advancing towards him.

“So did we” Michael had this smile Chris knew all too well. He knew what the man wanted to do to him and, maybe, if Tom hadn’t walked into his life, Chris would’ve allowed these wolves to have their revenge. But, for the first time, Chris would give himself the luxury of being selfish.

“What do you want?”

“ _You_ , Christopher” Michael jumped from the tree, landing right next to one of the Betas “We want you”


	12. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. Fucking Waiting.

Tom had no idea what to do with himself anymore. Chris had taught him to always keep track of each other’s heartbeats, but Chris was way too far away. Tom tried to breathe, knowing it wasn’t good for the pups if he got too nervous. Tom felt his body tingling in a terrible way, pure terror rushing through his veins, burning him from the inside out. 

The woods was totally silent. All Tom could hear was his own harsh breathing, waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting, fucking  _ waiting. _

Time moved way too slowly for Tom’s liking, dragging on and on as if mocking him. Chris is going to burst through that door any minute now, Tom told himself. Of course that didn’t happen, not even after ten minutes passed. 

Tom heard a howl whip its way through the air, instantly knowing it wasn’t Chris and that made his blood run cold.  _ How many of them are there? _ Tom wished he could do something. He really did. It wasn’t his job as an Omega to feel this need to fight, to disobey his Alpha, but Tom had looked after himself for far too long to just sit around and  _ wait _ like Rapunzel in her tower. 

Tom kept both his hands on his large belly while he contemplated going to check on Chris. He closed his eyes, allowing his other senses to take control for a long moment. Nothing. No sign of Chris or another wolf. Tom considered howling, trying to reach him, but, pregnant, Tom feared that, if he changed, he wouldn’t be able to walk on two feet for a really long time.

So, he waited. And waited. And waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completed this story a while back, but I wasn't sure I had given it the perfect ending. I'm still going over some things, but I decided to just put it all out here. Well, almost everything. I'll update soon. I'm just so happy with something new that I've been working on that I just want to get this one over with.


	13. BANG

Do you know the saying: it’s always calmer  _ right _ before the storm?

That was the exact thought rushing through Tom’s mind while he stood there, eyes on the door. 

The air around the bunker was silent, so much so, that Tom could hear nothing but his own blood pumping against his ears. It was maddening to only be able to imagine what was happening out there. 

And then it got even more silent, like all the life surrounding the woods had vanished. Like there was no wind, no water dripping, nothing. 

Then there was a loud BANG against the door. The sound was so sudden that it made Tom cry out in surprise, gasping in shock when the sound repeated.

“Tom…” came the whisper.

Tom’s eyes felt like they were about to fall from his face.

“Chris!”

Tom jumped out of his vegetative state, fumbling with the keys, doing his best to remain calm when he smelled blood. Lots of it. Chris’ blood, mixed with other body fluids Tom couldn’t identify, and he honestly didn’t even want to.

When the door finally opened, Tom barely had time to step aside before Chris’ huge body fell to the floor. The collision forced the air out of his lungs, and Chris gasped for more, trying to speak but only coughing.

“Shut the door…” that was all he could say. Chris allowed his eyes to close, not watching as Tom fell to his knees right next to his head, uncertain of what to do, where to touch his Alpha.

“Chris, what the hell happened?” Chris didn’t answer, only gesturing for Tom to help him remove his coat “I gotta take care of these wounds and you need to rest, can you stand?”

“No, babe. Just… just let me stay here”

“On the floor? No way! I’m not letting you here, you’re bleeding like hell”

“I’m already healing…” Chris whispered, and Tom knew he was falling asleep “Just, let me stay here…”

Then he was out, just like that. Tom looked down, seeing his hands and shirt were covered in Chris’ blood, blood from other wolves, too. There were gashes on Chris’ hands and face, like he had been hitting the trunk of a tree. There were bite marks on his arm and neck, like someone had jumped on him from behind, claw marks on chest too.

Tom couldn’t let him stay like that, all muddy from the rain and bleeding on the cold marble floor. Tom, holding his belly with one hand and the kitchen counter with the other for support, stood up, walking towards their room, grabbing some towels and a blanket. 

Tom did his best to wash away most of the drying blood and mud, but it wasn’t enough to reveal Chris’ beautiful features under all that dirt. He covered Chris, even though there was a lot of heat radiating from him. Chris was naturally warm, but this was his a reaction of the healing process. 

Tom settled next to him, bringing Chris’ head to rest on his thighs. Tom sighed, not sure what to do next. So he just sat there, holding Chris, waiting for his Alpha to heal and explain what the actuall fuck had just happened. 


	14. God, I Love You

Chris’ gasp for air was what awoke Tom. His back was sore and his ass had gone completely numb. Let’s not even talk about his neck. Chris found him, coming to his senses not too long after, whispering his name like a mantra, over and over again, his dirty hands coming to rest on Tom’s swollen belly.

“Tom… Tom…”

“It’s me, I’m here” Tom whispered, finally breathing again “It’s okay now”

Tom gave Chris some space, helping him to the shower. Tom got in with him, not like Chris gave him much choice. They washed each other and Tom was very glad to watch all that blood go down the drain, leaving Chris’ perfect skin behind. 

Tom rested his forehead against his Alpha’ chest, breathing in the scent of soap, of wolf, of  _ mate _ . Chris’ arms held Tom tightly, resting his cheek against the top of the smaller man’s head. Chris knew Tom was still shaken because of the past events, so the Alpha just held him. Held him so tight they both forgot where they were and all the shit that had happened in the past hour.

“Babe…” Tom didn’t move, only making sure their hug didn’t falter, so Chris reached behind Tom to shut off the water before it ran cold. He grabbed the towel hanging from the shower window and started drying them both up. When they made it back to their room, Chris noticed that Tom had been crying all this time “Love, don’t cry, it’s okay now…”

“I was so scared, Chris, so helpless, waiting for you here…” Tom couldn’t hold back the hiccups as the tears fell. Chris brought him to the bed, making sure he was comfortable “I mean, what the hell happened? Talk to me. Who were they?”

“Remember my old pack?” Chris said with a sigh, taking the wet strands of hair away from Tom’s eyes as he nodded, wiping the wet paths the tears left behind away “Well, they saw us, when we went to town one of these days and saw that you were pregnant” 

Tom’s hands went straight to his belly, as if there was some sort of threat he needed to protect the cubs from. Chris kissed his cheek, allowing the heat from their bodies to mingle together.

“They wanted to hurt me?”

“Among other things, yes” Tom shivered at those words, his fingers climbing to touch Chris’ chest, just so he could feel Chris’ heart beating beneath his hand “I couldn’t let that happen, for obvious reasons” Tom smiled, knowing Chris’ would’ve preferred to die, other than see any harm come his way.

“Do I wanna know how you ended up bleeding like that?” Tom asked while they headed back to the room, Tom sitting on the bed, almost lying down.

“No, you do not. Let’s just say I took care of it” Chris said, kissing Tom’s neck with kisses that were completely inappropriate, not that Tom minded.

“And they won’t be a problem again?” Tom said, relaxing into the touch, allowing his body to respond to his Alpha’s caresses.

“Never” Chris smiled, breathing in the arousal coming from his mate.

It was oddly convenient that they were both still completely naked from the shower, but if the thought crossed their minds, neither of them addressed to it. 

Chris used his arms to separate Tom’s legs, settling between them. As soon as their mouths met, they refused to part. It was like time itself didn’t apply to them. For what seemed like hours, all they did was kiss, kiss and allow themselves to touch, to make sure everything was in its rightful place. 

“God, I love you…” Chris whispered, still having a hard time believing Tom was his. It still amazed Chris that Tom had surrendered himself over to Chris like that, without a single promise of love. All Tom did was smile, bringing Chris’ mouth back to his. 

“We love you too…” Tom spread his legs even more, hugging Chris’ waist, anticipation manifesting in his stomach in the form of butterflies “I love you so much, Chris”

Chris smiled, lining his dick up to Tom’s ass. Tom shivered at the touch, his hands leaving marks on Chris’ shoulders. Tom’s ass applied no resistance whatsoever, their bodies connected within seconds. 

It wasn’t long until there were both panting, their bodies getting sweaty. They probably would have to take another shower later, but they didn’t care. The one thought going through Chris’ mind was that Tom deserved to feel good. Soon he’d have to change into a full wolf for only God knows how long, so Chris wanted him to enjoy this more than any other time.

“God, Chris,  _ yes _ !” Chris smiled, feeling something twist deep down in his core, much like something rock solid sliding down to his stomach, something warm, something familiar. It was a good feeling.

“Yeah, baby… I know…” 

It wasn’t long before both of them were cumming, laughing and kissing as the sun rose in the sky. It was the perfect way to start the day, the perfect way to lock away all those bad moments that, by now, seemed to have happened eons ago. 

Tom sighed, feeling satisfied to just be in bed with Chris. But he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“I’m gonna have to go full wolf soon, won’t I?” Chris kissed his hair, bringing him closer to his chest.

“Yes, baby, but it’ll be okay. I’ll be here with you, you will be able to let the wolf take over and it will be fine”

Tom allowed himself to believe that.


	15. It Would Happen That Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand we're done! Thanks for reading!

Chris rested against the doorframe, his arms crossed, watching as Tom walked around, trying to make the pups move lower. It was almost time. The wet soil was giving in under the weight of Tom’s paws. 

Tom gave a small howl, out of pain. Chris had everything ready, though he had never helped someone give birth. Well, how hard could it be? This is Tom, he told himself. These were their cubs, they were in their home. 

Tom had been uncomfortable for the past three days, the cubs moving non stop, twenty four a day, seven days a week. Tom hadn’t been able to sleep very well, despite acting like it didn’t bother him. 

It would happen that night. 

And it did, around 7 p.m.

Tom had been outside, watching the stars when a overwhelming pain hit him. It was way more than anything Tom had expected, nothing could’ve prepared him for it. 

So, he just allowed Chris to do most of the work, saving his energy for when he’d have to push. They had no idea how many cubs Tom had been expecting, trying to be prepared for anything. They had warm water, towels and many clothes on stand by. Thanks to all the shopping they had been doing.

They didn’t talk much, that’s something Tom still remembers to this day. Chris just guided him with gestures, speaking when strictly necessary. 

It was all a blur, really. 

Chris remember all of it, though Tom had erased almost everything from his mind. One thing Tom remembers and would most definitely never forget was the feeling of holding his cubs in his arms. That and the sound of Chris’ voice, how raspy it had gotten, dripping with uncontained emotion. 

Chris just held him and their three cubs. Tom couldn’t help but smile at his boys. Chris had been silently crying, cleaning Tom as best as he could as soon as he turned back into his human form. Tom couldn’t find it in him to say anything, he just smiled, gladly accepting everything Chris had to give him.

The moon was already gone by the time they finally had gone to sleep. It probably wouldn’t last long, so they just took a few moments to appreciate the fact that everything had run smoothly. 

It didn’t last long but it was worth it. It was worth waking up in the middle of the night to those perfect little creatures. Chris and Tom were just happy. Happy like they had never dreamed of being.

 

**THE END**

 


End file.
